Not Alone
by ichi no natsu
Summary: Tentang Kang Minhyuk dan Jung Yonghwa... RnR?


_**Not Alone**_

_._

_Cast :: C.N Blue (Jung Yonghwa – Kang Minhyuk)_

_Genre :: Friendship_

_Rating :: K *maybe*_

_._

_Summary :: Menjadi seorang penabuh drum dalam sebuah grup band membuatku senang dan sedikit merasa terlupakan. Aku merasa selalu sendiri… Ketika rekanku yang lain mencapai puncak kesuksesannya masng-masing, aku merasa tertinggal…_

_Disclaimer :: C.N Blue FNC/Mnet_

_._

_Author :: Akai Vieh Kawaii  
><em>

_A/n :: Fict C.N Blue pertama saia, yang kembali mengusung tema friendship. Sebuah fict yang real fanfict… Tidak ada kaitannya dengan kenyataan di kehidupan mereka. Mianhae kalau abal, gaje, garing, membosankan… Typos dan ejaan sesuka author… Gomawo…_

…

…

…

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

…

…

…

(Kang Minhyuk POV)

Sepi…

Hanya aku satu-satunya yang berada di cafeteria ini. Sungguh membosankan. Hanya mengaduk-ngaduk coklat hangat saja yang kulakukan… Huff…

Ini sudah waktunya latihan… Seharusnya aku berada disana, berama rekanku. C.N Blue adalah tempatku sekarang. Menjadi seorang drummer untuk band kebanggaanku…

Drummer… Iyaa, seorang drummer… Haha, aku adalah Kang Minhyuk, drummer untuk band C.N Blue… Kurasa kalian tau itu. Hhhhh, dibandingkan aku, kalian pasti lebih mengenal para hyungku. Aku ini sepertinya kurang dikenal dan kurang perhatian… Ckck, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Kurasa aku meremehkan semuanya…

Aih~ kenapa para hyungku tidak mencariku? Apa mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanku? Hmbh, aku sepertinya memang dilupakan T.T

Hujan… Aku tidak bisa kembali ketempat latihan. Padahal tadinya aku kemari hanya untuk menenangkan pikiranku dari pikiran buruk yang selalu kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

Kulihat keluar dari kaca jendela tempatku duduk. Hujan deras, suara petir juga sedikit terdengar. Sebenarnya, aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin segera latihan. Tapi, kalau hujan begini bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke tempat latihan?

Trrtt.. Trrrtt…

Ponselku yang kuletakkan diatas meja didekat cangkir yang berisi coklat hangatku bergetar. Kuraih ponselku, dan kudapati satu nama pada layar ponsel yang sedang kupandangi itu. Yonghwa hyung…

Dengan perasaan takut aku mengangkat telepon dari hyung pertamaku itu. "Yoboseo?"

"…" Hening, tidak terdengar suara apapun.

"Yob.." Baru saja aku mau meyapa lagi, kudengar hyungku sangat marah padaku.

"KANG MINHYUK! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG, HAH?"

"Ak-aku…"

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku ada di cafeteria, di sebrang temp—"

Tut! Sambungannnya langsung terputus. Ah, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Yonghwa hyung? Menelponku, memarahiku, dan mendadak terputus. Menyebalkan sekali. Hanya menanyakan keberadaanku saja, dan sudah? Aish….

Sepertinya mereka menikmati latihannya tanpa diriku…

Hujan semakin deras saja.. Dan waktu terus saja berjalan sesuai alurnya. Dan, tidak yang mencariku satu orangpun… Jyaaahhhh…

Aku hanya memainkan sendok kecil, mengaduk-ngaduk coklat hangat yang ada didepanku tanpa kuminum, hanya kupandngi. Sambil menopang dagu, masih terus kuaduk minuman itu.

Aku memandang keluar lewat kaca di sampingku. Hujan deras, sepertinya tidak akan cepat reda. Sekelebat orang berlari melewati kaca yang kupandangi itu. Rasanya aku hafal siapa itu… Hnn, sebentar. Siapa ya?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat kearah pintu cafeteria, melihat siapa yang datang. Astaga, Yonghwa hyung! Dia sedikit basah, apa dia datang kemari tanpa memakai payung? Aish, hyung…

Yonghwa hyung terus mendekat kearah tempat dudukku. Ah, wajahnya itu seperti marah. Aku takut sekali. Aku pasang ekspresi serba salah…

Yonghwa hyung duduk tepat didepanku. "Kenapa kau disini? Latihan sudah berjalan setengah jam yang lalu." Ucapnya, datar sekali.

Aku menekuk wajahku. Yonghwa hyung menakutkan kalau sedang marah. "A-Aku…" Kuangkat kepalaku, dan kutatap wajah Yonghwa hyung. "Hyung basah, nanti sakit, hyung…"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau pikir karena siapa aku basah dan kedinginan seperti ini, hah?" Apa Yonghwa hyung membentakku? Ah, kurasa tidak. Yonghwa hyung tidak pernah seperti itu.

Aku tekuk lagi wajahku. Dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ini semua karenamu… Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Bahkan Jonghyun dan Jungshin pun ikut mengkhawatirkanmu. Tadi mereka ingin ikut mencarimu, tapi aku larang karena hujan deras. Dan akhirnya, aku yang menyusulmu kesini…" Jelasnya.

Mwo? Mereka mengkhawatirkanku? Lalu apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan? Babbo! "Hyung…" Aku angkat wajahku, mataku terasa perih sekali. "Mianhae…"

Kulihat wajah Yonghwa hyung yang penasaran. "Eh? Waeyo? Kenapa matamu memerah?" Tanyanya, mungkin Yonghwa hyung heran kenapa aku seperti ini.

"Aku… Aku sudah tidak mengkuti latihan hari ini, dan juga membuat kalian khawatir… Mian…" Kurasa air mataku keluar sudah.

"Kenapa harus menangis?"

"Aku… Aku sudah berpikir buruk tentang kalian. Kupikir, kalian tidak mengkhawatirkanku, berlatih tanpaku, dan membiarkanku tanpa mengkhawatirkanku…"

"Apa itu yang selama ini kau pikirkan?" Yonghwa hyung menatapku penuh tanya.

Aku mengangguk. Karena memang itu yang sedang aku pikirkan beberapa hari terakhir. "Ne, hyung. Mianhae~"

Yonghwa hyung mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku sekarang. "Kau mau aku jelaskan sesuatu?"

Aku memandangnya dalam, seakan meminta pengertiannya lebih jelas.

"Hm, kau adalah Kang Minhyuk. Drummer terbaik untuk grup band terbaik, CN Blue…"

Aku mengangguk. Ya, aku tau itu…

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau kami lebih dikenal dibandingkan kau, kan?" Tebakannya benar. "Kau salah… Walaupun iya, kami lebih dikenal daripada kau tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau adalah orang yang berpengaruh untuk CN Blue. Walaupun kau selalu dibelakang kami, tapi kau selalu berjalan bersama dengan kami. Walaupun kami selalu membelakangimu, kami tau kau melakukan yang terbaik bersama kami. Kau itu sama dengan kami. Kau memiliki kelebihan, kau memiliki kemampuan, bahkan melebihi kami. Kami selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami merasa sepi saat kau tidak ikut bersama kami. Kita bukan CN Blue jika salah satu dari kita tidak ada. Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada aku, Jungshin, Jonghyun… Kau bisa mengajak kami berbicara untuk semua masalahmu…" Tatapan Yonghwa hyung saat ini lembut sekali. Entah kenapa, aku menangis sekarang. Tidak apakah jika aku menangis didepan Yonghwa hyung…?

"Hyung…"

"Mau menangis? Menangis saja. Hanya ada aku didekatmu sekarang…" Katanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepalaku, semakin membuatku ingin menangis.

Air mataku keluar sekarang. Aku merasa menyesal sudah berpikir buruk beberapa waktu ini. Aku berpikir egois. Aku tidak memikirkan para hyung-ku. Aku egois sekali. Mianhae~

"Mianhae, hyung…" Ucapku, terisak. Tangan Yonghwa hyung masih bisa kurasakan diatas kepalaku, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan minta maaf, wajar kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, habiskan minumanmu, bersihkan air matamu,dan kita kembali ke tempat latihan." Katanya masih dengan lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Hyung… Yonghwa hyung… Aku tau sekarang, apa arti diriku disini. Aku bersama kalian, jadi apa yang aku takutkan? Kita berjalan bersama disini. Kita melakukan segalanya bersama. Kita hebat…

Popularitas sendiri itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting kita selalu bersama melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan menjadi seorang drummer yang hebat untuk kalian, untuk CN Blue.

Hyungie… Terimakasih. Hyung sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sudah rela menerobos hujan untuk menyusulku kesini. Sudah mau dengan lembut menenangkanku.

Aku suka Yonghwa hyung. Aku suka Jonghyun hyung. Dan, aku suka Jungshin. Aku senang bersama kalian. Aku senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian dan berada di tengah-tengah CN Blue.

Kita adalah satu. Blue of Voice… Dan, CN Blue…

Gomawo… Jeongmal gomawo~

.

.

.

End_


End file.
